Time is out
by alHecate
Summary: Lorsque l'un des leurs se fait kidnapper, le temps peut devenir un ennemi redoutable pour les experts.
1. foreword

Ceci est ma première histoire CSI miami. Elle n'est pas très longue mais c'est un essai…^^

J'ai tenté de faire un épisode virtuel en essayant d'être la plus fidèle possible à la série. Il n'y a donc pas de slash ou d'histoires d'amour prépondérantes, même s'il y a certaines allusions sur les relations entre les personnages, ce que j'ai d'ailleurs amplement développées.

Je regarde la série en vo (parce que je trouve que les émotions passe mieux et aussi parce que je peux voir les épisodes plus rapidement ^^), donc il se peut que cette histoire présente des différences avec la version française diffusée à la TV…

Cette fiction est finie d'être écrite donc les chapitres seront postés de manière régulière jusqu'à la fin.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises !

Enjoy ;o)


	2. Chapter 1

**TIME IS OUT**

**7 : 30.**

Miami. L'excellence cohésion entre la nature emphatique et la civilisation humaine, mêlant gratte-ciel asservis aux eaux turquoise affranchies de Floride.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever renvoyant quelques futiles rayons lumineux sur les multiples vitres des buildings ou dans les nombreuses piscines des maisons luxueuses du bord de mer.

Un 4x4 noir roulait péniblement sur l'avenue en direction du centre ville, entouré de quelques autres voitures toutes aussi harassées que leur conducteur de se rendre inévitablement sur leur lieu de travail.

Malgré l'heure matinale, on pouvait d'ores et déjà contempler l'agglutination des véhicules sur les différentes routes principales de Miami.

Eric Delko ne connaissait que trop bien le train-train habituel des bouchons de boulevards et des rocades infranchissables, mais en tant qu'expert scientifique de la ville, il connaissait aussi certain raccourci lui permettant d'arriver à l'heure au boulot. Il prit donc la première sortie de l'autoroute, l'amenant lui et son 4x4 dans les petites rues sinueuses de l'agglomération. Mais c'était sans compter sur la Mercedes blanche qui coupa la ligne de stop juste à sa droite, comme si la voie lui était totalement réservée, et qui percuta de plein fouet la voiture, explosant de ce fait l'aile droite et le pare-chocs avant du véhicule noir de l'officier.

Eric sortit aussitôt de son 4x4, non sans mal, et alla s'assurer que le conducteur chevronné allait bien,… enfin plutôt la conductrice. La femme assise au volant de la Mercedes releva la tête de son air bag, l'air un peu hagard.

- « **Est ce que ça va ? Vous êtes blessée ?** » Commença Delko en ouvrant la portière de la voiture de Luxe.

- « **Merde… mon patron va me tuer ! J'étais déjà en retard et maintenant j'ai bousillé sa précieuse voiture à la con… **» Hurla la jeune blonde en tapant sur le volant.

**- Calmez-vous, les choses ne vont pas s'arranger en s'énervant de la sorte. Le principal c'est que vous n'ayez rien…**

**- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ? Je viens d'exploser votre voiture en grillant un stop…**

**- J'ai l'habitude de gérer des situations de crise pires que celle là, croyez-moi. Je m'appelle Eric Delko, je fais partie de la police scientifique de Miami…**

**- Un flic ! Il manquait plus que ça …**

**- Détendez vous, je ne vais pas vous faire un procès, ni vous coffrez pour un simple accident, d'accord ? On va appeler une dépanneuse et faire un constat en attendant. Je suppose que votre supérieur à une bonne assurance pour avoir ce genre de voiture…**

**- Je l'espère bien en tous cas…Je m'appelle Emilie, Emilie Graham. Ecoutez j'suis vraiment désolée, c'est ce boulot qui me prend la tête. Ca ne fait que trois semaines que je suis embauchée et Mr Delgado n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un patron compatissant …**

**- Vous feriez peut être mieux d'en changer ! Ca vous éviterez probablement de conduire comme si vous étiez sur une piste de rallye !** » La remarque de Delko fit sourire son interlocutrice, apaisant un peu l'intensité de la conversation. « **Ecoutez, appelez votre patron pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé… et moi… et ben je dois aussi passer un cou de fil…**».

Eric fit le tour de sa voiture grimaçant, regardant l'état des dégâts, et prit son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour composer le numéro souhaité.

- « _**Wolfe j'écoute !**_

**- Hey Ryan, c'est Eric. Ecoute j'ai eu un petit souci là…**

_**- Quoi, la blonde sulfureuse dans le lit dans lequel tu t'es réveillé ce matin t'a piqué tes clés de voiture et tu vas être à la bourre, c'est ça?**_

**- Très drôle ! Enfin t'as raison en ce qui concerne une blonde sulfureuse…et le fait que je vais être en retard **» Ricana Delko en chuchotant. « **Elle vient de me rentrer dedans.**

_**- Pas de détails sur ta vie sexuelle mec s'il te plait… surtout dés le matin comme ça ! Je viens de prendre mon petit déjeuner d'accord ?**_

**- Arrête un peu tu veux ! Elle m'est rentré dedans en voiture… j'ai eu un accident ok ?**

_**- Quoi ? Et ça va ? T'es pas blessé ?**__ »_ S'emballa le jeune officier changeant totalement de ton.

**- Non t'inquiètes pas. Mais ma voiture est naze, elle.**

_**- Je t'envois quelqu'un tout de suite…**_

**- Ok, je suis au carrefour de la 53rd str. et 2nd ave…. Mais j'ai surtout besoin d'un service.**

_**- Vas y j't'écoute**_.

**- Je devais aller aider Walter ce matin à faire les derniers prélèvements à Gladeview pour l'affaire Ackley. D'ailleurs il doit déjà y être à m'attendre…**

_**- Laisse moi deviner… tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ?**_

**- Disons que ses prélèvements pourraient nous donner une preuve que Edwards est bien mêlé à l'affaire…**

_**- J'ai compris Eric… importance capitale… mais je te préviens, tu me revaudras ça vieux !**_

**- Prends mon Hummer, il est au garage du labo, tout le packaging est dans le coffre, vous en aurez besoin…**

_**- Ça marche !**_

- … **Et j'ai déjà réglé le GPS pour s'y rendre plus facilement, t'as plus qu'à suivre les instructions…**

- …_**merci maman ! Autre chose ?**_

**- Ouais…Merci Wolfe !**»

Les deux acolytes raccrochèrent leur téléphone en même temps un sourire expressif sur leur visage. Après toutes ces années à travailler ensemble, ils avaient une confiance réciproque très forte l'un envers l'autre, et malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient chacun du endurer ainsi que les multiples disputes et chamailleries diverses qui les avaient opposées, ils avaient établi une relation amicale profonde et sincère.

Delko remis son téléphone dans sa poche et repartit en direction de son assaillante. La jeune femme semblait batailler très dur avec l'interlocuteur qu'elle avait au bout du fil, probablement le fameux patron. Eric allait devoir s'armer de patience s'il voulait retrouver un jour ses collègues. Il leva les yeux au ciel, souffla de découragement et s'assit blasé sur son siège passager en attendant qu'on vienne le sortir de ce mauvais pas.

* * *

><p>Ryan Wolfe remit son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui le conduirait au garage souterrain. Il n'était arrivé à la centrale que depuis un petit quart d'heure avant que Delko ne l'appelle. Il n'avait pas eu de repos depuis presque deux semaines mais l'affaire en cour avait eu de quoi l'occuper pendant ces derniers jours. Une jeune femme, Kate Ackley, avait été sauvagement agressée chez elle. Asphyxiée dans un premier temps, l'agresseur l'avait ensuite achevé en la poignardant à plusieurs reprises dans le bas ventre. Ce dernier avait essayé de mettre le feu à la maison et à sa victime mais un voisin avait appelé les secours voyant les premières flammes à l'intérieur du domicile, prévenant ainsi les pompiers qui avaient pu sauvegarder une bonne partie de la scène de crime, mais n'ayant néanmoins, rien pu faire pour le corps calciné de Kate.<p>

Les experts n'avaient, jusqu'ici, pas trouvé la moindre emprunte, ou le moindre échantillon d'ADN d'un éventuel agresseur juste un vague portrait robot d'un homme, blanc, la quarantaine bien tassé, décrit par le témoin, quittant la fameuse maison ce jour là. Un portrait ressemblant à Jack Edwards : dealer notoire et voleur de voitures, sortit de prison depuis deux mois, dans laquelle il avait effectué une peine de 4 ans. Cependant aucune preuve tangible ne pouvait l'incriminer et Ryan avait beau avoir inspecté et décortiqué tout ce qu'il avait pu se trouver aux cotés de la victime, rien ne le reliait à Edwards, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir de trouver un indice puisque la maison de Kate n'avait pas encore été totalement vidée et des examens supplémentaires pouvaient encore être pratiqués et des échantillons, récoltés. Chose qu'il allait d'ailleurs faire, à la place de son collègue Eric ce matin.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin au niveau -1 pour laisser entrapercevoir Natalia sortir de sa voiture personnelle.

- « **Ryan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On doit réexaminer les vêtements de Ackley**. » Fit Boa Vista en voyant son ami dans le parking.

- « **Delko m'a appelé, il veut que je le remplace aux prélèvements avec Walter…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il a eu un accident…**

**- Mon Dieu, il va bien ?**

**- Ouais ouais, mais il est coincé, sa voiture est morte, je lui ai envoyé une patrouille pour le récupérer.**

**- Bon ben à moi les analyses en solo…**

**- Quand il sera de retour, il t'aidera !**

**- Ouais ça changera un peu de partenaire…**

**- Dis tout de suite que t'en a marre de me voir ?**»

Natalia ne répondit pas et se plaça dans l'ascenseur un grand sourire sur son doux visage. Ryan tourna les talons, faussement boudeur et partit s'installer au volant du Hummer de Delko sous les yeux amusés de son amie elle adorait le taquiner.

* * *

><p>Il roulait précautionneusement en accord avec le GPS de Delko depuis maintenant plus de 20 minutes mais plus il avançait, plus les routes semblaient étroites et désertes. Il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à Gladeview où s'il allait plutôt se retrouver dans les Everglades. Il souriait à l'idée qu'Eric avait la manie des raccourcis et des demi-tours sans queue ni tête.<p>

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'un jeune homme, sorti de nulle par, lui coupa la route en courant. Ryan pila. Le garçon s'approcha du Hummer pour frapper à la fenêtre le suppliant de l'aider. Wolfe ouvrit la portière, compatissant, et descendit lui porter assistance.

- « **Calmez vous, je vais vous aider, je fais partis de la police de Miami**. » Commença Wolfe en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blondinet pour le rassurer.

**- Je sais !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je sais… en fait… je vous attendais !**» Lança l'homme en souriant cyniquement ».

Ryan n'eût pas le temps de réagir à la situation qu'un coup puissant dans le dos le fît chuter en avant, coupant sa respiration sur le coup. Plusieurs individus avaient surgi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se redressa douloureusement mais l'un des quatre hommes commença à l'assaillir de coup au thorax. Il réussit cependant à se défendre un moment comme il le pu mais sans jamais pouvoir atteindre son arme. Pendant que trois de ses agresseurs le tenaient fermement, le dernier l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui frappa la tête sur la vitre de la portière jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se brise, assommant l'officier brutalement.

- « **Arrête tu vas le tuer, c'est pas le but pour l'instant. Les autres s'acharneront plus à le retrouver s'il est vivant que s'il est mort !** » Commença le plus jeune.

- «** … Et les gars, c'est pas Delko, c'est… Wolfe**. » S'écria un deuxième homme en regardant le porte feuille de Ryan.

- « **Et alors, on s'en fou, il fait partie de l'équipe non ? ! Le principal c'est qu'on en a un pour que les autres le cherche !**

**- Ouais c'est sur ! Bon on l'embarque ! Met le dans le coffre, enlève lui son arme, laisse lui son portable mais assure toi qu'on ne puisse pas le tracer avec. Il faut qu'ils entendent qu'il est vivant, sinon ils nous rechercheront plus 'nous' qu'ils ne le chercheront 'lui' !…Aller on se magne, on a pas beaucoup de temps**. »

**8 :35.**


	3. Chapter 2

**9 :17.**

_« Il est exactement 9 heures et 17 minutes sur Miami radio station et c'est l'heure d'un point sur la circulation… »_

Delko écoutait la radio d'une oreille, il arrivait enfin au département de la police de Miami dans la voiture de Tripp. 

- « **Bon nous y voilà Eric ! Hé, la prochaine fois que tu as un accident, arrange toi pour que le propriétaire de la voiture qui te fonce dedans ne soit pas un taré mégalo et la conductrice une sado-mazo, ok ?** » Lança le policier à son ami, de sa voix grave, le chinant comme toujours.

- « **Cette fille et ce type viennent de me gâcher presque deux heures de boulot… je vais te dire Frank, les plus riches sont aussi les plus chiants…**

**- A propos de boulot, vous êtes arrivés à choper des preuves contre Edwards ?**

**- J'espère que oui ! Walter et Ryan devaient faire des nouveaux prélèvements ce matin dans la maison de la victime.**

**- Tiens moi au courant d'accord ?**

**- Bien sur. Et Merci Tripp… de m'avoir sorti de ce merdier**. » 

Eric referma la portière de la voiture et se dirigea exténué vers le labo. Il attendait la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur lorsqu'une main se faufila entre les deux battants, les rouvrant instantanément. Un homme noir de prêt de 2 mètres de haut se faufila à l'intérieur de la cage pour se placer juste aux cotés du détective. 

- « **Hey ! M'aide pas surtout !** » Lança l'agent Simmons les bras remplis de cartons de toutes sortes.

- « **Walter ?**

**- C'est sympa de se joindre à nous Delko, elle était cool ta grasse mat' ?**

**- Je me suis fait cartonner ma voiture ! Ryan t'as rien dis ?** » Grogna Eric en prenant quelques cartons des bras de son ami pour le soulager.

- « **Non ! … et ça va ?**

**- Ouais, rien de casser… et toi t'as réussi à trouver quelque chose ?**

**- Tu déconnes ? Je viens de passer 2 heures avec un petit prétentieux qui sait pas faire la différence entre des cellules épithéliales et de la sure de bois !**

**- T'exagères pas un peu là ? Ryan peut être pénible des fois mais c'est l'un des meilleurs scientifiques du labo !… Enfin lui dit pas ce que je viens te dire, il pourrait prendre la grosse tête !**

**- Mais pourquoi tu me parles de Wolfe ? Je te parle du petit morveux qu'ils m'ont collé à ta place !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ben comme je te voyais pas arriver, j'ai appelé la centrale et ils m'ont renvoyé un nouveau pour m'aider, deuxième année à ce qu'il parait, et c'est une vraie plaie ce type là… d'ailleurs j'ai pas pu finir de tout emballer parce que c'est toi qui avait tout le packaging !**

**- Attends attends attends, tu veux ! Ryan n'est pas venu te rejoindre chez la victime ?**

**- Ben je viens te dire que non… pourquoi ?**

**- Quand j'ai eu mon accident, je l'ai appelé pour qu'il prenne mon Hummer et qu'il vienne me remplacer pour les prélèvements.**

**- Ben désolé mec mais il s'est jamais pointé. On l'a peut être appelé en urgence sur une autre affaire ?**

**- J'étais avec Tripp ce matin, on l'aurait su s'il y avait eu quelque chose, et c'est pas du tout le genre de Wolfe de nous laisser en plan sans nous prévenir…** » 

Delko sortit de l'ascenseur en quatrième vitesse, son portable à la main, laissant Walter porter toutes les preuves à conviction. Ce dernier grogna et posa les cartons sur la première table du labo qu'il trouva. 

- « **Il répond pas ! Il répond pas bon sang ! J'aime pas ça…**» S'exclama Delko en raccrochant son téléphone.

- « **Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?** » Demanda Walter soucieux.

- « **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, il faut prévenir Horatio ! Où il est** ? 

- « **Il fait une conférence à l'université…** » Répondit Natalia en arrivant sereine dans la pièce vêtue de sa blouse blanche « **Eric j'ai appris pour ton accident, est ce que ça va ?**

**- Oui ça va, ça va ! Comment tu l'as su Nat,… je veux dire pour l'accident ?**

**- Ryan me l'a dit…**

**- Tu as vu Ryan ? Quand ?**

**- Ce matin au garage avant qu'il ne parte aider Walter !... D'ailleurs il est pas avec toi ?** » Demanda Boa Vista en se retournant vers son deuxième ami en fronçant les sourcils.

**- **"** Natalia ? Est ce qu'on a eu un appel radio pour une nouvelle affaire ou autre chose d'urgent ?** » S'énerva Delko en refaisant le numéro de téléphone de son collègue.

**- Non pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Eric, t'es bizarre !**

**- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Ryan depuis que tu l'as vu ce matin ?**

**- Non… mais… Est ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin !** » Hurla la jeune scientifique dont la voix s'éraillait par inquiétude maintenant.

**- Je sais pas …mais je crois qu'il est peut être arrivé quelque chose à Ryan…**

**- Quoi ? Comment tu…**

**- Il aurait du rejoindre Walter à Gladeview avec ma voiture et personne ne la vu depuis près de deux heures !** » La coupa Delko « **C'est pas dans la nature de Wolfe de disparaître comme ça sans donner de ses nouvelles, surtout quand il est sur une affaire comme celle là…** » 

Eric raccrocha une fois de plus son portable sentant sa tension montait en lui. Toujours aucune réponse de son ami. Il tombait sans arrêt sur son répondeur ce qui avait le don de mettre un cran supérieur à son inquiétude déjà bien élevée. 

- « **En tous cas il a bien pris ton Hummer, je l'ai vu partir avec…** » L'interpella Natalia la gorge nouée.

- « **On va pouvoir le traquer avec le GPS…** » Affirma Walter.

- « **Et ça va nous dire où il est ! Au boulot !** » Cria Delko en s'approchant de l'écran tactile. 

Il entra les cordonnées du GPS de sa voiture pendant que Simmons calibrait l'écran. 

- « **Je l'ai** » S'écria Natalia « **Il est à 12 km nord sur la 21eme ave. Et il est …stoppé… **

**- On y va ! Nat tu restes ici et t'essayes de joindre Horatio. Préviens le de ce qui se passe et où on est! Walter et moi, on se rend sur place et on te tiens au courant !** » 

Les deux hommes partirent avec hâte, laissant leur collègue inquiète dans la salle froide du labo. 

* * *

><p>Ils ne leur valurent que 10 minutes pour se rendre sur les lieux qu'indiquait le GPS, Eric roulant à toute allure, sirène et gyrophares en marche continue.<p>

C'est Walter qui descendit le premier du 4x4. Delko qui pouvait déjà voir les dégâts de la vitre conducteur du Hummer et la flaque de sang par terre resta quelques secondes pétrifié à l'idée que peut être il pourrait trouver le corps de son ami aux alentours. Il respira profondément avant de sortir à son tour de la voiture, légèrement tremblant.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant tétanisés sur la scène qu'ils avaient devant eux. Ils regardèrent aux abords du véhicule scientifique mais pas de corps, aucune trace de Ryan. Maigre soulagement pour ses deux amis qui savaient dorénavant que leur collègue était probablement blessé…et kidnappé. 

- « **Eric, il faut appeler les renforts…** » Marmonna Walter qui se passa la main sur le visage comme s'il voulait enlever tout ce stress et cette peur accablante qui s'insinuaient en lui. « **Delko ! Tu m'entends ?** » 

L'intéressé détourna les yeux de la flaque de sang à ses pieds et se retourna vers son collègue, blafard. 

- « **C'est moi qui aurait du être dans cette voiture Walter… c'est moi…** » 

**9 :49.**


	4. Chapter 3

**10 :12.**

Déjà 4 voitures de patrouille entouraient dorénavant la scène. Les lumières bleues clignotantes avertissaient la population qu'un crime avait était commis et que la route était donc fermée provisoirement pour inspection.

Walter avait commencé dés lors à prendre les photos de chaque éléments suspects : sang, bouts de verre, empruntes, cailloux, papiers, traînées, le moindre indice, le moindre signe, la moindre petite preuve que son ami était quelque part, en vie… Les balises jaunes numérotées se multipliaient sur l'asphalte de la rue indiquant des évidences que les experts ne pouvaient confondre.

Delko, lui, inspectait la voiture sans toutefois arrêtait ses appels vers le portable de Wolfe, espérant et suppliant que son collègue ne décroche enfin. 

- « **Eric ?** » S'apostropha le lieutenant Caine en sortant hâtivement de son Hummer, retirant ses lunettes de soleil d'une coutume particulière.

**- Horatio…**

**- Que s'est-il passé Eric ?**

**- Ryan devait me remplacer ce matin à Gladeview, il n'est jamais arrivé … c'est ma faute H., c'est moi qui …** » Marmonna l'agent en baissant les yeux.

- «** En aucun cas tu ne pouvais savoir ce qui allait arriver. Je dirais… que le responsable est quelque part dans cette ville et qu'il va regretter amèrement de s'en prendre à mon équipe… » **Fulmina le lieutenant en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. **« Ramenez tout ça au labo et retrouvons monsieur Wolfe et son agresseur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !** ». 

* * *

><p><strong>10 :40.<strong>

Les experts s'activaient dans les différentes salles du laboratoire du Miami police département. Les preuves et évidences arrivaient au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait… trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Calleigh et Natalia s'occupaient des échantillons de sang récoltés, pendant que Walter analysait les bouts de verre et Delko les photos des empruntes au sol. Horatio, lui, était parti à la recherche d'éventuels témoins de l'agression de son officier. 

- « **Mauvaise nouvelle…** » Commença Calleigh de sa voix suave et d'habitude réconfortante « **Les échantillons de sang prélevés à coté du 4x4 appartiennent tous à Ryan, aucune erreur possible…**

**- Et vu la quantité de sang retrouvé, il doit être sérieusement…**» Natalia ne put finir sa phrase, ses cordes vocales ne voulant plus émettre le moindre son mais la conclusion était évidente pour tout le monde de toute façon.

- « **J'ai également retrouvé un cheveu et quelques cellules épithéliales sur les bouts de vitre éparpillés autour de la voiture … et ce sont également ceux de Wolfe…** » Marmonna Walter tout bas comme s'il avait honte de l'annoncer.

- « **C'est la tête de Ryan qui a cassé la vitre ?** » S'indigna Boa Vista en s'appuyant sur la table.

- « **Le choc a du être extrêmement violent pour que la vitre d'un Hummer se brise…l'agresseur s'y est pris à plusieurs reprises avant que la glace ne cède…** » 

Tous regardèrent Delko horrifiés comme s'il venait d'annoncer la mort de leur ami. 

- « **Il faut persévérer et garder espoir…** » Lança Calleigh en attrapant les photos de la scène à la recherche du petit indice qui lui permettrai au moins de garantir que son ami était toujours vivant.

- « **Walter, continue de bosser sur les morceaux de verre, il y a peut être des empruntes qui n'appartiennent pas à Wolfe…** » Murmura Eric en prenant son portable une fois de plus. 

Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement mais tout était noir. Etait-il aveugle ou se trouvait-il dans un endroit totalement démuni de lumière ? La deuxième solution lui paraissait plus plausible puisqu'il ne pouvait se tourner sans se cogner aux parois, ce qui voulait dire place restreinte et par conséquent lumière restreinte.

Aucun bruit à part peut-être le ronronnement d'un moteur nauséeux… Il était en mouvement ce qui signifiait qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un cercueil, à son plus grand soulagement, mais probablement dans un coffre de voiture. Il y avait cet autre bruit sourd qui résonnait dans sa tête. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'avait réveillé. Ça vibrait et il pouvait discerner dés à présent une faible lueur qui attirait son attention. Un léger halo de lumière qui se transforma petit à petit en un rectangle lumineux bien définit. Sa vue, flou au début, pouvait maintenant distinguer clairement son portable…allumé. On essayait de l'appeler. Il étendit le bras douloureusement pour attraper l'objet. Il le saisit du bout des doigts, l'écran indiquait Eric D. comme appel entrant. Il se hâta et appuya enfin sur le bon bouton pour prendre l'appel. 

- « **Eric !** » Souffla t il, la respiration saccadée.

- « **Ryan ? Ryan tu m'entends ?** » Hurla Delko euphorique d'entendre la voix de son ami après tant d'essais et d'échecs. 

Tout le monde se stoppa dans leurs activités respectives et ils se retournèrent derechef vers leur collègue, l'espoir se reflétant sur leurs visages blêmes. 

- « **Wolfe est en ligne ! Walter essaye de le tracer…** » Cria Delko en plaçant son portable au milieu de la table, amorçant le haut parleur.

- « **Ryan ! Est ce que ça va ?** » S'alarma Natalia.

- « **Mal … à…la… tête** » Essaya t'il d'articuler.

- « **Tiens bon d'accord, on va venir te chercher…où es tu ?** » Demanda Eric impatient.

- « **J'en sais … rien. Je dirais le coffre d'une… d'une voiture…** » Fît le jeune officier haletant.

- « **D'accord, on tente de te localiser avec ton portable alors tiens bon ok ?**

**- J'ai du mal… à …respirer… !... Eric…**

**- On va te sortir de là mais tu dois tenir Ryan… **» S'emballa Delko qui sentait que son collègue ne resterais pas conscient longtemps. « **Repère le boîtier des phares et essaye de cogner dedans pour les retirer …**

…**Peux pas…** » Marmonna Wolfe en dirigeant la lumière de son portable autour de lui pour observer les alentours.

« **Quoi ? pourquoi ?**

**- Y a des sortes de…plaques de fer … un peu partout. On dirait …on dirait qu'elles sont soudées… je suis bloqué … j'ai aucun moyen de sor….** » Wolfe ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, les vertiges étaient considérables et il retomba dans l'inconscience malgré lui.

- « **Ryan ? RYAN ! Reste avec moi tu m'entends…RYAN ?** » Eric s'égosillait au dessus de son portable voyant que la communication était toujours active. « **Walter on en est où au niveau du traçage ?**

**- Je comprends pas, on devrait déjà savoir où il est mais j'ai que dalle…c'est comme si son téléphone avait été trafiqué… **» Répondit l'agent Simmons, affligé.

- « **Et merde…c'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi trafiquer son portable mais le lui laisser quand même…**

**- Pour qu'il puisse nous parler sans qu'on le retrouve pour autant…** » Lança Calleigh intuitive. « **Son ravisseur veut nous faire savoir que Ryan est en vie…**

**- Mais dans quel but ? Qu'est qu'il veut ce salopard ?** » S'énerva Eric en balançant de colère une fiole contre l'un des murs du labo, l'explosant aussitôt en mille morceaux. 

- « **Tu … devrais pas … t'énerver comme ça Delko… c'est pas bon pour ton cœur… à ton age…** » Répliqua Wolfe dans un état d'instabilité constante, qui avait reprit connaissance probablement grâce au bruit de verre brisé.

- « **Ryan ?** » Eric se rapprocha de la table de nouveau. « **Il faut que tu restes conscient mec, tu m'entends ? Me refais pas ce coup là…j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque…**

**- Désolé ! Je crois que ce coup à la tête… ne m'a pas arrangé…**

**- Ecoute, il faut que tu parles, d'accords, pour rester conscient et nous aider à te retrouver…** » Lança Natalia avec empressement.

- « **Ok Nat…je vais te chanter une berceuse pour que tu te détendes…**

**- Arrête de plaisanter Wolfe, on est tous au bord de la crise de nerf ici !** » grogna Walter plus qu'inquiet pour son ami.

- « **Ryan dis nous ce qui s'est passé ce matin de quoi te rappelles-tu ?** » Demanda Calleigh calmement afin d'apaiser les esprits.

- « **Il y avait un …jeune garçon…la vingtaine… il a traversé devant… la voiture… il semblait avoir des problèmes… . Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de m'arrêter…il a frappé à la vitre du Hummer alors je suis descendu …. Mais c'était un piège,… il m'a dit qu'il …m'attendait… et ensuite …les autres me sont tombés dessus…**

**- Les autres ? Quels autres ? **» Demanda Eric suspicieux.

- « **… Trois types sont arrivés… derrières moi. J'ai …pas pu voir leurs visages… et ils ont commencé à me tabasser…et après c'est le trou noir… je me suis réveillé ici… avec mon téléphone… à mes pieds**.» 

Natalia avait les larmes aux yeux, elle baisa la tête et marmonna un « Mon Dieu » en écoutant les paroles de son ami auquel elle tenait tant. Elle savait ce que c'était d'être coincé dans le coffre d'une voiture à suffoquer lentement. 

- « **Ryan, est ce que tu pourrais me décrire le jeune homme celui qui t'as obligé à t'arrêter en premier lieu ?** » Reprit Calleigh à l'affût de la moindre information.

**- « Blond… les yeux…bleus clairs…environ 1m75…mais…**

**- Mais quoi ?** » Insista Delko tout ouï.

- «** Il m'a fait pensé… à quelqu'un que je connais mais… je me rappelle pas …. Bon sang… ma tête…j'ai mal !** » Haleta Wolfe en mettant ses mains au niveau de son visage.

- « **Il faut que tu t'accroches Ryan, on va te sortir de là !** » Continua son partenaire angoissé.

« **…Je crois…je crois qu'on ralenti…** » Reprit soudainement Wolfe « **Il y a comme… un bruissement à l'extérieur, on dirait des … **» 

Plus rien. La voix du jeune agent s'éteignit. 

- "…**Des quoi ? Ryan ? Des quoi ? Réponds !** » S'enquit Walter.

- « **Non non non Wolfe, reste avec nous nom de Dieu !** » Hurla Delko en tapant du poing sur la table.

- « **Eric, Ryan ne s'est pas évanoui cette fois,… je crois que la communication a été coupée …** » Fit Calleigh anxieuse devant le portable éteint. 

* * *

><p>La voiture avait stoppé brutalement renvoyant le portable de Ryan dans le coin du coffre avec rudesse, détachant la batterie du téléphone à sa coque et de ce fait coupant la communication avec ses amis instantanément.<p>

Les ténèbres envahirent le caisson de nouveau. Plus le moindre filament de lumière, ce qui aggravé considérablement cet impression d'étouffement. Wolfe se concentrait sur sa respiration bruyante qui se faisait plus rapide du fait que la panique avait gagné inévitablement du terrain. Il cherchait à tâtons son portable mais n'avait aucun moyen de le localiser. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient sous la tourmente de la claustrophobie.

Il commença sérieusement à penser que ses amis ne le retrouveraient peut être pas et qu'il ne s'en sortirait probablement pas. Ces sombres pensées envahirent son esprit… il ne reverrait plus personne, jamais, il allait mourir, seul. 

**11 :05.**


	5. Chapter 4

**11 :07.**

Eric avait essayé à maintes reprises de rappeler son collègue mais cette fois il ne tombait ni sur Ryan ni même sur cet irascible répondeur. En revanche il avait le fameux message : « _Le numéro que vous demandait n'est pas accessible actuellement, veuillez réessayer ultérieurement ou contacter un technicien_…. » 

- « **Et merde!** » Hurla t il en fixant haineux son téléphone.

**- « Bon écoutez ! On sait que Ryan est vivant quelque part, coincé dans le coffre d'une voiture et qu'il est entouré par des bruits qui ont attirés son attention. On sait aussi maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas 1 mais 4 agresseurs …** » Commença Calleigh faisant l'inventaire de toutes les informations qu'ils avaient recueillies.

- « **Il a dit également que le garçon avait frappé à sa vitre … on doit avoir des empruntes quelques part sur ces bouts de verre !** » Répliqua Eric « **Walter…**

- « **C'est bon, je m'y colle tout de suite** » Fit l'intéressé en reprenant machinalement les examens de ses prélèvements avec entrain.

- « **Il faut calculer le temps qu'il reste à Ryan en oxygène ! Natalia est ce tu peux t'en charger ?** » Demanda Delko à sa collègue encore sous le choc.

- « **Oui bien sur il faut prendre en compte ses blessures, je veux dire qu'il a probablement une commotion cérébrale, peut être mettre des côtes cassées puisqu'ils l'on tabassé avant de l'assommer et du coup le manque d'oxygène pourrait lui être fatal beaucoup plus rapidement…** » Lança la jeune scientifique chagrinée.

- « **Je compte sur toi Nat, on a besoin de savoir approximativement combien de temps il lui reste…** » Finit Eric atterré en regardant sa montre comme si le temps lui échappait inévitablement. 

Delko ressassait en permanence les paroles de son ami en mémoire, quelque chose clochait, il passait à coté d'un élément important… 

- « **Il m'attendait…** » Murmura t'il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- « **Quoi ?** » intervînt Calleigh en fixant son ami.

- « **Ryan nous a dit que le jeune homme lui avait répondu qu''il l'attendait'** !

- « **Oui, c'était un piège, mais ça nous le savons déjà …**

**- Non tu ne comprends pas Cal…, comment pouvait il l'attendre, je veux dire sur cette route… j'avais programmé le GPS pour prendre un raccourci… si Ryan n'avait pas suivit les instructions, il ne serait probablement pas passer par là ! Il aurait pris le périf comme Walter ! Alors comment savaient-ils qu'il arriverait par cette route…**

**- En effet !** » Lança Horatio en entrant dans la pièce d'un air supérieur « **J'ai au moins deux témoins qui m'affirment avoir vu 4 hommes suspects arrivants sur le lieux de l'incident à 7 heures 30 précises …**

**- Ils savaient donc bien que Ryan passerait par là et à cette heure ci… **

**- Seulement tu te trompes Eric !... ils savaient que TU passerais par là… c'était ta voiture et ton GPS…**

**- Tu penses que c'était moi qui étais visé H. ?**

**- Je pense … qu'ils avaient besoin d'un membre de cette équipe et que tu étais la cible idéale…**

**- Expliques toi, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Les kidnappeurs savaient parfaitement qu'en enlevant un de nos experts, les autres passeraient leur temps à le rechercher.**

**- Ryan est donc une diversion, ils préparent un coup !**

**- Mais pas seulement … parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu enlever n'importe lequel des dizaines d'experts de ce labo ! Non, ils ont enlevé l'un des officiers en charge de l'affaire Ackley !**

**- Tu crois que le cas de Kate est lié à l'enlèvement de Wolfe ?**

**- Je ne crois pas, Eric… j'en suis sur !** » Déclara Horatio désappointé. « **Notre défunte savait quelque chose que nous ignorons et ses hommes ne veulent pas qu'on le découvre.**

**- Mais pourquoi maintenant, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on est dessus et en plus de ça, que ce soit Ryan ou moi, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à bosser sur cette affaire ?**

**- Mais comme tu l'as si bien dis tout à l'heure : Monsieur Wolfe est une diversion, le temps qu'on prend à le chercher on ne le prend pas sur l'affaire Ackley !**

**- Il faut découvrir ce que cachait Kate et on aura peut être une piste pour Ryan.** » S'enquit Calleigh, pleine d'espoir « **Je vais récupérer les affaires que Walter a récupéré ce matin à la maison de la victime et voir si je ne trouverais pas quelque chose d'intéressant**. » Finit elle en quittant la pièce furtivement. 

Eric se retourna vers son supérieur, contrarié. 

- « **Mais Horatio, ça n'explique pas comment ils ont pu avoir l'itinéraire et l'heure du passage du Hummer ?**

**- Il devait savoir que des nouveaux prélèvements au domicile de la victime devait se faire ce matin et que c'est toi, Eric, qui devait t'y coller…**

**- Tu penses qu'on a une taupe ?**

- … **et elle va regretter amèrement d'avoir fait son chemin dans ce labo…** » S'énerva le lieutenant Caine en serrant les dents.

- « **C'est forcément quelqu'un que je côtoie régulièrement et qui savait pour nos déplacements.**

**- Et qui t'as vu réglé le GPS !**

**- C'est ça ! Le GPS ! Quelqu'un a du piraté mon routeur en apprenant que je devais partir aider Walter à Gladeview ce matin.**

**- Et ce quelqu'un… a probablement laissé des traces de son passage sur cette voiture Eric… !** » 

Les deux hommes partirent ensemble en direction du garage où était entreposé le Hummer de Delko, remorqué pour inspection. 

* * *

><p><strong>11 :21.<strong>

Les blouses blanches s'activaient dans le garage des pièces à conviction. Eric, armé de son matériel à empruntes passait en revue la poignée de la porte conducteur du 4x4 endommagé ainsi que la serrure de ce dernier pendant que son lieutenant se concentrait sur le GPS. 

- « **J'ai 3 jeux d'empruntes différentes ici H. !** » Fit Delko en prenant les photos de ses trouvailles.

- « **J'ai également plusieurs traces de mon coté!** » Lui répondit Horatio apathique « **Comparons nos données et rentrons les dans le F.I.S pour savoir si nous avons une correspondance …** » 

Eric brancha son appareil sur l'appareil qui commença instantanément à lire les lignes d'empruntes partielles afin de trouver une concordance avec un individu fiché dans le CODEX. 

- «** Les premières séries d'empruntes correspondent à celles de Ryan et aux miennes bien sur, mais j'ai rien pour la troisième…en revanche elles se conforment à celles que tu as trouvé sur le GPS** » Souffla Delko dépité.

- « **Ce qui veut dire que notre mystérieuse taupe n'a pas de casier judiciaire et n'est pas non plus un policier…** » Répondit le lieutenant pensif, les mains sur ses hanches. « **Essaye de comparer ses empruntes aux fichiers des employés de la maison Eric…** » 

L'agent s'exécuta et s'arrêta net lorsque l'ordinateur afficha un 'Match Found' en lettre verte en travers de l'écran. 

- « **Bill Monroe …?** » Annonça Eric surpris.

- « **Notre agent d'entretient du garage… ! Amène moi ce cher monsieur Monroe en haut s'il te plait Eric, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser… **» Lança Horatio nonchalamment en repartant vers l'ascenseur. 

* * *

><p><strong>11 :36.<strong>

La pièce était lumineuse, entourée de vitre. On pouvait aisément voir les policiers et les employés passaient et repassaient, dossiers en main ou juste en plein travail.

Contrairement à cette galerie où l'on pouvait se sentir en sécurité, il y avait une table, affligeante, vierge de tout objet, rectangulaire de petite taille et froide, juste au centre de cette salle d'interrogatoire. 

- « **Je suis innocent…je le jure !** » Pleurnichait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, le bas ventre en pleine expansion assis à la fameuse table.

- « **Monsieur Monroe, on vient de retrouver vos empruntes sur la voiture de fonction de l'agent Delko ici présent. Voiture qui a été impliquée dans un enlèvement de l'un de nos officiers…** » Fît Horatio faussement calme.

- « **Je nettoie le garage, c'est normal qu'on retrouve mes empruntes sur les voitures…**

**- Seulement, mon ami, nous en avons aussi retrouvé à l'intérieur du véhicule et plus précisément sur le GPS…** » Insista le lieutenant, accablant le quinquagénaire. 

L'homme ne répondit pas, augmentant considérablement sa culpabilité débordante. 

- « **Vous étiez là quand l'agent Simmons et moi-même avons discutez de l'affaire Ackley hier soir dans le garage avant de partir et vous avez entendu que nous nous donnions rendez vous ce matin pour les prélèvement à Gladeview…** » Intervint Eric menaçant.

- « **Je veux mon avocat !**

- « **… vous avez regardé mon GPS pour voir la route que j'allais emprunter et vous avez donné les renseignements à des hommes dans le but de me kidnapper…**

**- Non ! je savais pas, je savais rien !** » Se défendit l'homme honteusement.

- « **Bill, je crains fort que mon ami ici ne se contente de cette réponse… si vous n'êtes pas plus coopératif, je serais dans l'obligation de le laisser poursuivre l'interrogatoire seul avec vous… et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas très accommodant quand il est inquiet… ! Et aujourd'hui,… et bien aujourd'hui monsieur Monroe… il est très inquiet !**» Chuchota Caine à l'oreille du suspect pendant que Delko regardait d'un œil noir l'interrogé en croisant ses bras devant lui.

- « **D'accord, d'accord, je vais tout vous dire !**» Haleta le présumé coupable, apeuré de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver s'il ne parlait pas **«… Mais j'ai pas eu le choix…Il m'a menacé !**

**- On vous écoute Monsieur Monroe**.» Fit Horatio en se reculant légèrement.

- « **Il y a deux jours, un homme est venu me voir, il savait que je travaillais ici, il m'avait observé… . Il m'a demandé de lui rendre un service et que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il demandait il s'en prendrait à ma femme.**

**- Donc vous lui avez rendu ce service ?**

- …**il voulait connaître l'itinéraire et l'heure de passage d'un des experts en charge de l'affaire Ackley… ! Et quand j'ai entendu l'officier Delko et l'agent Simmons parlaient d'un rendez vous pour des prélèvements pour ce matin, j'ai fouillé dans les Hummer et relevé les itinéraires. J'ai laissé les coordonnées et l'heure sur un papier et je l'ai remis au type…Mais je n'avais pas le choix…**

- « V**ous auriez du nous trouver quand cet homme vous a menacé** » Grogna Eric perplexe.

**- «Est ce que cet homme vous a donné son nom ?** » Demanda Horatio froidement.

**- « Non. Mais je sais qui c'est, j'ai vu sa photo sur l'un de vos dossiers : c'est Jack Edwards ! **» 

Eric et Caine se regardèrent fixement, non surpris de la réponse de la taupe. Le lieutenant fit signe d'entrer à l'un des policiers qui gardait la pièce, devant la porte, à l'extérieur. 

- « **Embarquez moi ce monsieur s'il vous plait**. »

- « **Mais j'ai agit sous la menace, je suis innocent…** » Hurla le prisonnier en se faisant mettre les menottes.

- « **Seulement, monsieur Monroe, à cause de vous, un officier à été kidnappé et est actuellement en danger de mort… vous êtes donc tout au moins complice de ce crime.** » Lança Horatio en regardant partir l'interroger. 

Les deux hommes restèrent couac devant l'aboutissement de l'interrogatoire. Ils furent donc surpris de voir entrer Natalia en trombe dans la salle lumineuse accompagnée de feuilles pleine de calculs. 

- « **Moins d'une heure !** » Cria t elle essoufflée en montrant ses résultats.

- « **Quoi ?**

**- Il reste moins d'une heure d'oxygène à Ryan dans le coffre de cette voiture… après ça, il va suffoquer !** ». 

**11 : 47.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Pitit message pour remercier mes reviewers! ça fait vraiment plaisirs d'avoir des commentaires ^^_

_en espérant que la suite vous plaira... on arrive dans les derniers chapitres..._

_enjoy ^^_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11 :45.<strong>

Ryan cherchait toujours à tâtons son téléphone, s'efforçant de rester calme et surtout de rester conscient, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Il avait perdu la notion de la réalité et commençait sérieusement à décliner. Depuis tout ce temps passé dans ce coffre mortuaire, il s'était ressassé tout un tas d'évènements et d'actions qu'il avait accomplis durant sa vie ainsi que toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient connues et qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire et tant de choses à dire…. Il regrettait d'ailleurs que sa timidité ne l'ai empêché d'exprimer certains sentiments à certaines personnes et craignait que plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de le faire.

En tant qu'expert scientifique, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'oxygène et que ça condition physique ne l'aiderait pas à tenir très longtemps. La voiture était stoppée depuis maintenant un certain temps et les bruits à l'extérieur s'intensifiaient. Des sons qui lui faisaient penser à des souffleries ou des grincements de taule par exemple mais sans savoir réellement ce que c'étaient. Il avait bien essayé de hurler pour qu'on vienne à son secours mais ce genre de tentative ne faisait qu'aggraver son manque d'air. De plus personne ne semblait l'entendre ou bien faisait en sorte de ne pas le faire.

Ses doigts effleurèrent un objet, rectangulaire, de petite taille. Il souffla d'espoir un instant mais perdit vite son aspiration lorsqu'il comprit en le touchant que la batterie de son portable manquait à l'appel. Il garda donc le téléphone dans sa main gauche et partit à la recherche cette fois du morceau disparu. 

* * *

><p><strong>11 :56.<strong>

Eric et Horatio traversaient nerveusement les couloirs du laboratoire dans l'espoir que l'un de leurs collègues ne les informent qu'une nouvelle piste sérieuse pouvait les aider à trouver leur ami. Ils rentrèrent abattus dans la pièce où Walter faisait ses analyses quand à Natalia, elle était repartie avec Calleigh examiner les nouvelles preuves de l'affaire Ackley. Le temps s'échappait inévitablement jouant effroyablement avec leurs nerfs. 

- « **Walter, donne nous une bonne nouvelle.** » Lança Delko en s'approchant de la table.

- « **Peut être ! J'ai enfin trouvé des bouts d'empruntes sur certains morceaux de verre brisé de la vitre du Hummer et en les collant les un avec les autres je pense avoir reconstitué une empruntes partiel de notre jeune blondinet…**»

Simmons déposa son collage dans le container à fumigation et actionna le matériel.

- « **C'est bon, on quelque chose** !» S'enquit Eric en regardant l'emprunte apparaître.

- « **Vas y, scanne là et rentre là dans le fichier…** »

- « **Nous avons un gagnant mes amis !** » Commença Horatio en lisant les résultats sur l'écran. « **Et pas des moindres…**» 

Delko et Walter rejoignirent rapidement leur lieutenant à coté de l'ordinateur. 

**- « Myron Edwards ?** » Lança Simmons surpris « **Jack Edwards a un fils?**

**- Pas étonnant que son visage soit familier à Ryan, c'est le portrait craché de son père…**

**- Et ce n'est pas tout** » Ajouta Caine « **Arrêté pour vol de voiture il y a deux ans, relâché pour bonne conduite, expert en électro-informatique et mécanique…**

**- Ça expliquerait pourquoi on ne pouvais pas tracer Wolfe avec son portable, il savait parfaitement le trafiquer **» Marmonna Walter qui grinçait des dents.

- « **Vol de voiture ? Edwards junior suit les traces de son père on dirait…** » Lança Eric de plus en plus contrarié au fur et à mesure de la lecture du dossier du jeune homme **« Attendez un peu ! Il s'est fait prendre il y a deux ans avec sa petite amie du nom de …Emilie Graham ? Je connais ce nom là ! H. va sur le casier de la fille s'il te plait.** » Delko s'arrêta de bouger lorsqu'il vit le visage de la blonde. « **Mais…c'est elle !**

**- Elle qui ?**

**- La fille qui m'est rentrée dedans ce matin ! Elle a bousillé ma voiture. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai demandé à Ryan de me remplacer….**

**- ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! il faut trouver cette mademoiselle Graham et vite !**

**- Je sais où la trouver ! Elle travaille chez un certain Mr Delgado, concessionnaire de voiture de luxe… **

- « **Voiture de luxe, hein ?** » Fît Horatio inquisiteur « **ça non plus ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! **» 

C'est à ce moment précis que Calleigh et Natalia rentrèrent dans la salle comme des furies. 

- « **On a quelque chose !** » Fit Duquesne essoufflée.

- « **Nous aussi !** » Répliqua Horatio en leur faisant signe de commençait les premières.

- « **Kate Ackley était enceinte…de Edwards** !

**Père ou fils ?** » Interrogea Eric un peu perdu dans cette histoire familiale.

- « **Edwards a un fils ?**

**- J'en conclu que tu parles du père, mais on y reviendra plus tard.** » Lança Eric impatient.

- « **heu oui. On a trouvé un dossier, bien caché dans l'un des cartons que Walter à ramener ce matin, contenant des photos d'une échographie datée de moins d'un mois avec le nom des parents : Kate Ackley et Jack Edwards.**

**- Comment Tom est passé à coté de ça en pratiquant l'autopsie ?** » Demanda Walter déconcerté.

- « **Et bien le corps de la victime était pratiquement calciné, on a pas pu faire d'analyse de sang et son bas ventre a été lacéré donc l'autopsie n'était pas concluante à ce sujet.**

**- D'où les coups de couteaux, pour cacher les preuves pouvant l'incriminer…** » Marmonna Horatio attentif à la conversation.

- « **Mais ce n'est pas tout !** » Intervint Natalia avec une autre série de photos et de feuilles. « **On pense que Kate avait découvert que son petit ami montait un coup et qu'elle voulait l'en empêcher…elle avait monté tout un dossier contre Jack et comptait probablement le remettre à la police...**

- …**Donc Edwards la tue pour éviter l'inculpation et de se fait accomplir le job sans problème** » Fit Delko finissant la phrase de son ami.

- « **Et c'est là que la mise en scène du kidnapping prend toute son ampleur** » Ajouta le lieutenant en mettant sa tête sur le coté « **Mr Wolfe se fait enlever, laissant temporairement l'affaire Ackley le temps des recherches et empêchant de ce fait de découvrir leurs véritables intentions… et ainsi leur permettre d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour réaliser leur coup sans entrave de notre part…** »

**- « Et on sait maintenant leur cible** » Lança Eric en regardant sa montre « **La où travaille la petite amie de Edwards junior… la concession de Mr Delgado !**

**- Quoi ? **» Demanda Calleigh perplexe.

- « **On te racontera en route ! On a plus beaucoup de temps **» Fit Eric en partant du labo, « **il reste à peine une demie heure d'oxygène à Ryan, il faut le trouver et vite…**» 

* * *

><p><strong>12 :17.<strong>

Les Hummer et les voitures de polices traversaient les rues de Miami à toute vitesse, dépassant et doublant chaque voiture banalisée comme si ces dernières étaient pratiquement à l'arrêt. Les sirènes raisonnaient à des kilomètres à la ronde, renvoyant une musique horripilante aux habitants de la ville.

Delko, accompagné de Natalia suivait de prêt le 4x4 d'Horatio en direction de l'adresse du fameux concessionnaire. Le stress était omniprésent dans l'habitacle de la voiture et lorsque le portable du Cubain se mit à sonner, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui l'appelait, il décrocha brutalement. 

- « **Delko, j'écoute !**

**- Eric…. **

**- Mon dieu, Ryan ?**

**- J'ai… retrouvé…tous… les… morceaux… de mon portable…**

**- Tiens bon, on sait qui a fait le coup et on vient te chercher d'accord ?**

**- Plus… d'air…**

**- Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu mec, s'il te plait !**

**- Ryan tu m'entends ?** » Demanda Natalia, un nœud dans la gorge.

- « **Nat ?**

**- Oui ! Parle moi de ses bruits que tu entends !**

**- Je …sais… pas **» Murmura Wolfe à la limite de l'inconscience.

**- Met le haut parleur Ryan pour qu'on puisse les entendre…**» Hurla Delko en donnant des grands coups de volant dans les virages.

Le jeune officier obtempéra et pressa le bouton qui permit à ses collègues d'écouter les fameux bruits.

- « **Qu'est ce que c'est Eric ? Tu reconnais ce genre de son ? On dirait comme une soufflerie ou…**

**- Des pistolets à peinture ! Ils sont entrain de repeindre les voitures qu'ils ont volées !**» 

Eric freina d'un grand coup sec juste derrière la voiture de son lieutenant en arrivant sur le parking de la concession de Mr Delgado. Il descendit du véhicule et passa le portable à sa collègue. 

- « **Fais le parler Nat, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'endorme ! Tu m'entends Ryan ? Je t'interdis de t'endormir ! On arrive !**» Cria t il vers son téléphone. 

Natalia mis le téléphone à son oreille tout en regardant partir son collègue vers Horatio.

Delko avertît ses amis que Ryan était en ligne, toujours vivant, avant de partir armes en main à la porte d'entrée du magasin de voitures de Luxe. Ils entrèrent en force, accompagnée de Tripp et de plusieurs autres officiers. Seulement ils découvrirent un bâtiment vide, les voitures avaient déjà disparu. Seuls deux corps était allongés par terre : un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnant, les yeux ouverts, inexpressifs, probablement mort et une jeune femme, blonde, gisant dans son propre sang. Aucunes traces des voleurs et surtout aucunes traces de l'agent Wolfe. 

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Parle moi Ryan, je t'en supplie…<strong>

**- Na…ta…lia…**

**- Je suis là, reste avec moi d'accord ! Il faut que tu tiennes, j'ai besoin que tu t'accroches, j'ai besoin… de toi ! Tu m'entends ?**

**- Je… suis… désolé… ! Dis … aux… autres …à … quel point… je…tiens... à eux… **

**- Non, ne fais pas ça je t'en pris, ne parle pas comme si tu faisais tes adieux, n'abandonne pas !**

**- Nat, Il …faut …que je… te dise… je …**

**- Ryan ? Ryan ? RYAN ? NON, parle moi ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie….**» 

L'agent Boa Vista partit en courrant rejoindre son équipe en pleure. 

- « **Il ne répond plus Horatio, Ryan ne réponds plus…!** » 

**12 :28.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Avant dernier chapitre, un poil plus pitit que les autres ( * j'avais dis que cette fic n'était pas très longue*)._

_enjoy quand même ^^_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12 :30.<strong>

Les patrouilles s'étaient organisées pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible et examiner les alentours du bâtiment, cherchant un indice pour localiser les voleurs et les voitures. Horatio avait pris le téléphone d'Eric de la main tremblante de Natalia, et s'efforçait de parler à travers le combiner, espérant que son agent reprenne conscience. Mais rien ne revenait en retour à part des bruits de taules et de matériaux de mécanique.

Walter avait pris le pouls de l'homme à terre. Décédé. Quand à Eric il s'approcha de la Blonde, Emilie Graham, responsable de son accident quelques heures auparavant. Elle baignait littéralement dans son sang, le visage livide, les mains immobiles. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise, en se penchant au dessus d'elle, lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme respirait encore. 

- « **Infirmiers !** » Hurla t'il en direction de l'ambulance, stationnée devant la concession. « **Hé, vous m'entendez ? Tenez bon Emilie…**

- « **Je suis désolée…** » Essaya d'articuler la jeune femme, du sang coulant de sa bouche, à peine consciente.

**- « Pourquoi vous ont-ils fait ça?**

**- Ils ont compris que j'avais essayé de les duper…**

**- Quoi ? De quoi vous parler ?**

**- L'accident de ce matin… ce n'était pas vraiment un accident ! Je savais que vous deviez vous faire enlever et je vous ai suivi ce matin… j'ai pris une route parallèle et ensuite… j'ai attendu que vous arriviez à l'intersection pour foncer et griller le stop…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**Voler des voitures c'est une chose, mais je ne voulais pas être mêlée au kidnapping d'un policier…**

**Seulement j'ai demandé à un de mes amis de me remplacer et c'est lui qui s'est fait enlever… J'ai besoin de savoir où il est…**

**Je ne sais pas** » Haleta la blonde qui commençait à s'étouffer dans son propre sang.

« **J'ai besoin d'un indice, quelque chose ! Tenez bon Emilie, donnez moi n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider... s'il vous plait !**

**- Les dernières voitures sont parties il y a moins d'une demie heure. Myron à un garage à 10 min d'ici sur Edenstreet… ils les ont probablement emmenées là bas pour les transformer et les revendre ensuite… votre ami y est peut être…**» Finit elle par avouer à Eric avant de perdre connaissance.

Ce dernier se releva en quatrième vitesse, laissa la jeune femme entre les mains des ambulanciers et courut aussi vite que possible vers son lieutenant. 

* * *

><p><strong>12 :43.<strong>

Les Hummer étaient à peine à l'arrêt que les officiers descendaient des véhicules en courrant, armes au point, positionnés dans l'alignement de leur vue, droit devant eux.

Horatio défonça la porte du garage d'un coup de pied puissant, laissant entrer ses agents avec efficacité. Des dizaines de voitures étaient entreposées, toutes probablement volées, entourées d'un arsenal complet pour les modifiés. 

- « **Police de Miami ! A genoux ! Mettez vos mains en évidence… Aller plus vite !** » Criait Delko en approchant de deux suspects « **Où est il ? Où est l'agent Wolfe ? **» 

Aucune réponse des deux individus, sans étonnement. Eric balaya du regard l'ensemble de l'installation. Tout y était, y compris les pistolets à peinture, les fameux bruits que Ryan devait entendre. Il était donc ici quelque part, mais où. Il savait que fouiller toutes les voitures une à une serait beaucoup trop long… et ce n'était pas du tout envisageable.

Le temps était écoulé.

Ryan ne répondait plus depuis prés de 15 minutes maintenant et il savait que le coffre du véhicule dans lequel il était retenu ne lui offrait plus le moindre soupçon d'oxygène.

Il prit l'un des deux hommes à genou au sol par le col et pointa son arme entre ses deux yeux. 

- « **Où est il ?** » Réitéra Eric en armant cette fois son pistolet « **Réponds ! Ou la dernière chose que tu sentiras c'est la balle de se flingue traverser ta tête… **

**- Ok, d'accord, tire pas mec…**

**OÙ. EST. IL ? **

**- La BMW noire tout au fond du garage à gauche…**» Cracha le voleur tremblant. 

Eric relâcha sa prise et courut en direction du fond de la battisse, suivi de près par Natalia. 

La BM était bien là mais la serrure était bloquée comme si elle avait été soudée. 

- « **Natalia, passe moi le pied de biche derrière toi ! … Ryan ! Tu m'entends ? On est là, on va te sortir de là, tiens bon…. **» Mais là encore, aucune réponse venant de l'intérieur du coffre. 

Eric s'acharna sur la serrure, il frappait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la soudure ne lâche.

Ils ouvrirent le coffre hâtivement et découvrirent le corps de leur ami sans connaissance, le visage de moitié recouvert par le sang d'une blessure profonde à la tête. Delko attrapa son collègue et l'allongea délicatement sur le sol. 

- « **Il ne respire pas, Eric il ne respire plus !** » Cria Boa vista en collant son oreille sur la bouche de Wolfe « **Tu entends battre son cœur ? Eric ! Tu l'entends ?**» 

Delko fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Natalia bascula alors la tête de son ami vers l'arrière, lui pinça le nez entre ses doigts tremblants et commença le bouche à bouche pendant que son collègue exécutait un massage cardiaque avec hargne. 

- « **Où est cette putain d'ambulance ?** » Hurla t il essoufflé « **Aller Ryan, reviens nom de Dieu... ! »**

Les mouvements se répétaient incessamment mais toujours aucun signe de vie de leur ami.

Horatio, Calleigh et Walter vinrent les rejoindre promptement, découvrant la scène horrifiante. 

Ce n'est que 4 interminables minutes plus tard que les ambulanciers débarquèrent pour prendre le jeune officier en charge. 

- « **Reculez s'il vous plait… on va s'occuper de lui !** » Fit l'un des infirmiers en s'approchant du corps de Wolfe. **« Ramenez le défibrillateur, vite !**» Cria t-il à l'un de ses collègues, déposant un masque d'oxygène sur la bouche du blessé. 

Delko fit un pas en arrière sans quitter des yeux son ami allongé sur ce sol froid. Il prit Calleigh dans ses bras dont les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot le long de ses joues blêmes. Horatio, lui, attrapa une Natalia tétanisée par les épaules pour la faire, elle aussi, reculer. Walter retenait désespérément son souffle, déposant ses mains sur sa tête comme lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Ryan dans les décombres après la tornade. Tous restaient pétrifiés à l'idée que leur ami ne se réveillerait peut être jamais et plus le temps passé, plus l'espoir s'amenuisait. 

- « **Ok, on charge à 300** ! » Fit l'ambulancier après avoir posé des électrodes sur le torse de l'agent. « **on dégage !**». 

Le corps de Ryan se souleva atrocement par la puissante décharge. 

- « **Pas de pouls !... On recommence ! On charge….**» 

Et la manœuvre fût la même 5 fois de suite. 

- « **Toujours pas de pouls…**». 

L'infirmier se retourna vers le petit groupe leur faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Un simple geste qui annonçait dramatiquement la fin. Le corps de Wolfe restait indubitablement immobile. 

Eric tomba à genoux au dessus du corps de son ami. « **NOOOONNNNNNN !** ».**13 :00.**


	8. Chapter 7

_Et voilà, dernier chapitre... j'espère que cet épisode virtuel vous a plu._

_n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

_enjoy for the last one ^^_

* * *

><p><em>- « <strong>Toujours pas de pouls<strong> ». _

_L'infirmier se retourna vers le petit groupe leur faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Un simple geste qui annoncé dramatiquement la fin. Le corps de Wolfe restait indubitablement immobile._

_Eric tomba à genoux au dessus du corps de son ami. « **NOOOONNNNNNN** ! »._

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Non, c'est pas la fin ! Reviens Ryan….<strong> » Fit Delko secouant frénétiquement son collègue en l'attrapant par les épaules « **Reviens** **!… Je t'interdis de mourir… tu m'entends… Reviens !** » Et il frappa le torse de son ami, ses poings entrelacés, avec une force que lui-même se sentait impossible d'avoir. 

Le jeune agent fût pris de convulsions pour se mettre enfin à tousser, recrachant ses poumons. Il inspira avec difficulté, haletant, comme si l'oxygène qu'il pouvait emmagasiner lui brûlait inévitablement les bronches.

Les infirmiers revinrent en courrant auprès de Wolfe, lui remettant le masque sur le visage. Il respirait miraculeusement. Eric déposa sa tête, exténué, sur le torse de son collègue et souffla toute l'air qu'il avait retenu pendant ses quelques seconde d'effroi. Il avait réussi, il était vivant, Ryan était vivant.

Natalia s'était remise à pleurer mais de soulagement cette fois. Ils avaient tous cru qu'ils avaient perdu leur ami pour de bon. 

* * *

><p>La civière transporta le blessé à l'intérieur de l'ambulance. La course contre la montre était terminée. Seulement Horatio et Eric se retournèrent en même temps vers les prévenus. Deux hommes manquaient à l'appel : Edwards père et fils n'étaient pas de la partie.<p>

Delko s'avança menaçant, les dents serrées, vers les prisonniers. Après ce qu'il venait d'endurer, la compassion ne serait pas son allié.

Horatio attrapa l'un des hommes et le placarda contre le mur du garage. 

- « **Où est Edwards ?** » Fit il faussement calme à coté d'un Eric bouillonnant.

- « **J'en sais rien** ! » 

Horatio se recula pour laisser sa place à son officier qui lui colla une droite en plein visage, lui explosant probablement le nez au passage, en vu du sang s'écoulant des ses narines. 

- « **Donc je répète ma question… où est Edwards** ? » Réitéra le lieutenant tous aussi doucement.

- « **Vous avez pas le droit de me frapper, vous êtes des flics…**

**- Mauvaises réponses…** » 

Et Eric frappa de nouveau, y mettant toute sa hargne. 

- « **Alors connard, qu'est ce que ça fait de se faire tabasser sans pouvoir se défendre ?** » Susurra Delko à l'oreille du voleur repensant à ce qu'avait enduré Ryan.

- « **Je sais pas où il est, d'accord ! Lui et Myron ont emmené une des voitures pour un acheteur impatient.**

**- Le nom de cet acheteur !** » Demanda Delko fulminant « **Son nom… tout de suite !** »

- « **Donavan, Mark Donavan.**

**- La voiture, qu'est ce que c'était ? **»Demanda Eric le poing serré au dessus du visage du voleur.

**- Une Lotus… verte….** » 

- « **Eric lance un manda d'arrêt contre ce monsieur Donavan, … en espérant que nos amis soient encore avec !** » Lança Horatio en partant vers la sortie et remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. 

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil reflétaient sur les vitres teintées d'une magnifique Lotus de couleur vert pomme, garée sur un parking de terre battu en dehors du centre ville. Deux hommes discutaient moteur au dessus du capot ouvert de la voiture de course. Un troisième attendait à quelques mètres, l'air insouciant. <p>

- « **Comme je vous le disais, Mr Donavan, toutes nos voitures sont impeccables et vous remarquerez l'efficacité de la livraison dans un délai pour le moins…. disons : court. **» Minauda un jeune homme blond en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'un quinquagénaire aux allures bourgeoises.

- « **En effet… Myron, votre palmarès est impressionnant !** » Fît Horatio Caine, arrivant de nulle part, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, derrière les deux hommes, le canon de son arme en direction de la tête du voleur « **Mais je crains cependant que votre côte ne chute considérablement là où vous allez séjourner…, embarquez le moi ! **» Fit il à l'un des agents, qui arrivaient à leur tour. 

En entendant la police débarquer le troisième homme, pris de panique, commença à s'esquiver en prenant la fuite en courant. Seulement Delko arriva derrière lui et le rattrapa en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire. Il le fit tomber à terre en le poussant brutalement. Jack Edwards se retourna, sur le dos, face à son assaillant qui brandissait son arme en direction de sa tête. 

- « **Qu'est ce que tu va faire, tu vas me tuer ?** » Ironisa le voleur pernicieux.

- « **C'est une idée !** » Répondit l'officier en armant son pistolet les yeux pleins de haine, prêt à tirer et à lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Ryan.

- « **Eric !... Non.** » Fit Caine à l'attention de son agent sur le point de commettre l'irréparable. 

Delko hésita quelques secondes, son doigt sur la gâchette, mais se résigna à abaisser son arme contre sa volonté. Il se pencha et retourna le meurtrier pour lui mettre les menottes nonchalamment. 

- « **Jack Edwards, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Kate Ackley, le vole de plusieurs voitures de luxe ainsi que le kidnapping et la tentative de meurtre d'un officier de police. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous….** » 

* * *

><p>Il entra dans la chambre blanche. Calleigh, Horatio et Walter était à gauche de son lit, riants et sereins tandis que Natalia, assise à droite, lui tenait la main et lui caressait les cheveux. Ryan avait repris des couleurs depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu : allongé dans ce garage, inerte, sans vie. Une vision qui le hantera et qui restera gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Eric s'approcha doucement souriant largement à son ami qui le lui rendit instantanément. <p>

- « **Eric !**

**- Hey Wolfe !**

- …**alors quoi tu m'as pas ramené de chocolat, des fleurs ou même des ballons ? » **Fit le jeune homme, faussement blasé, en regardant arrivait le cubain les mains vides.

**- Et puis quoi encore, tu veux pas que je te borde non plus !** » 

Calleigh sourit face à leurs habituelles chamailleries amicales. Elle comprit en un regard que son partenaire avait besoin de parler seul à seul avec Ryan. 

- « **Bon qui veut un café ?** » Demanda t-elle innocente en regardant les autres qui comprirent eux aussi instantanément qu'il était temps de partir. 

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Ryan avant de quitter la pièce la première. Walter lui fit son éternel poing contre poing et Horatio taponna affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule de son officier. Quand à Natalia, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit affectueusement, elle n'avait besoin d'aucun autre geste pour lui exprimer ses sentiments. Tous sortirent tranquillement, laissant Delko droit comme un i au pied du lit de son collègue. 

- « **Alors,… comment tu te sens ?** » Fit Eric enfin seul avec son ami.

- « **Bien ! En fait les médecins pensent que je pourrais sortir dans quelques jours…Ils veulent juste s'assurer que le manque d'oxygène n'a pas trop endommagé mon cerveau…**

**- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était limite…** » Marmonna Delko en baissant les yeux. 

Wolfe le regarda un instant sachant très bien que son collègue cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Il attendit patiemment que son ami se lance. 

- « **Ecoute Ryan….je voulais juste te dire… enfin… je suis désolé, pour tous ce qui c'est passé !**

**- Désolé pour quoi ?**

**- C'est ma faute si tu t'es fait enlevé…**

**- Je vois pas en quoi c'est ta faute…**

**- C'est moi qui étais visé ! C'était ma voiture, mon GPS et mon boulot d'aller faire les prélèvements !**

**- Et te faire kidnappé ? C'est ça ? … Mais enfin Eric comment tu pouvais savoir ce qui aller se passer.**

**- C'est moi qui aurais du être dans ce coffre… pas toi !**

**- Arrête ! d'accord ? Arrête de culpabiliser pour un truc dont tu n'es absolument pas responsable…c'est Edwards qui m'a tabassé et c'est Edwards qui m'a kidnappé ! De toute façon, on était tous visé, tous ceux qui travaillaient sur cette affaire…**

**- Mais…à chaque fois que tu me remplaces… il t'arrive quelque chose…**

**- Et chaque fois t'es là pour me sauver…Si tu restes à assuré mes arrières, je risque rien !... Deal ?**

**- Deal ! **» Capitula Delko devant les yeux de chien battu de son ami. 

Les deux amis se fixèrent un moment. Delko se retourna et partit en direction de la porte. 

- « **Eric, tu vas où ?** » Demanda Ryan surpris de voir partir son collègue si vite. 

Delko se baissa pour attraper quelque chose cacher derrière la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Ryan éclata de rire. Eric avait finalement ramener une énorme boite de chocolat… entourée de ballons. 

- « **Reste plus qu'à me border…**

**- Dans tes rêves Wolfe… !** »

**END.**

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu et aussi merci aux reviewers ^^<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
